


Nya Nya To You Too, Jerk

by Natsumiya_Teirin



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Cats, Gen, Joshua is a little shit, doing it for the pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-02-01 00:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumiya_Teirin/pseuds/Natsumiya_Teirin
Summary: The one where Neku finds a cat, Joshua just wants cuddles, and Neku's friends are all very thoroughly amused.
Relationships: Beat & Eri & Joshua & Neku & Rhyme & Shiki (TWEWY), Bito "Beat" Daisukenojo & Sakuraba Neku, Bito "Rhyme" Raimu & Sakuraba Neku, Eri & Sakuraba Neku, Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya & Sakuraba Neku, Misaki Shiki & Sakuraba Neku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Nya Nya To You Too, Jerk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ComposerEgg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/gifts).

It happened some time after the Game. Neku, Beat, Rhyme, Shiki, and Eri had agreed to meet up at Hachiko, as they often did (Neku had just accepted he might not see Joshua ever again, but the invitation would always be there for him, too). 

Neku arrived there first and sat down on one of the benches surrounding the statue. Eri went with Shiki to grab something from her house and Beat wanted to meet Rhyme on their way from school. They'd all be there soon.

So Neku decided to do some people-watching while he waited. 

Or at least, he was _going _to, when something soft butted against his hand. 

"nyan?"

"...eh? A cat..."

Cautiously, Neku flipped his hand so the cat could sniff his palm. Its little pink nose twitched. It stuck its tongue out and licked Neku's fingers. 

Then it padded closer and leapt into Neku's lap, where it curled up with a content blep sort of sound.

It sure was one pretty kitty- a Japanese bobtail with white and red fur and unusual cloudy blue eyes. And it was really soft, too, Neku realized as he began to pet it. 

The cat began to purr, a loud rumbling sound, as it kneaded its claws into Neku's thighs. He hardly cared- it hurt a little, but it's not like it'd ruin his clothes. 

Neku smiled softly at the little feline and looked up at the sound of his name. Apparently Shiki and Eri had met up with Rhyme and Beat on their way to Hachiko.

"Okay kitty, gotta get off now." 

Neku made to stand up, hoping the sudden movement would scare the cat off his lap. Instead, it just clung to his thighs. 

"C'mon. Off you get." He plucked the cat off, internally wincing as the little furball's claws tore through his pant legs, and set it gently on the bench.

As his quartet of friends came up to greet him, Neku turned, exposing his back to the cat.

The cat used this opportunity to jump up and latch itself onto Neku's shoulder. 

"Awww!" Shiki cooed.

"You found a little friend!" Eri chimed.

The cat nuzzled its head against Neku's cheek. He groaned. 

"Yeah....I guess. But it might belong to someone." 

Rhyme looked up from her place in front of Shiki. 

"I don't think so- it's not wearing a collar." 

"So it's a stray then," Neku said. "Could be diseased. And even if it's not," he began before any of them could say it didn't look sick, "even if it's totally healthy, we don't have the money for it. Hell, mom and me can barely afford our apartment." 

"Oh....okay...." Shiki said with a frown. Eri waved her hands.

"Um, well, I could take care of it! Oh god- Shiki! _Clothes for kitties!!!" _

The cat promptly jumped off of Neku's shoulder and darted away.

Neku shrugged.

"Well....that's....one way to deal with it...."

* * *

In the Dead God's Pad, Joshua shifted out of his feline form so he could properly perform a full body shudder.

The things he'd do for cuddles...


End file.
